


My words won't save me here

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Restraints, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Hux is jumped by a group of stormtroopers, who quickly overpower him. They then proceed to fuck him from both ends and come all over him. And because they're wearing stormtrooper armour with no insignia or identifying marks, Hux has no idea who they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3273265#cmt3273265) prompt

The first thing he realised when he came back to consciousness was that there was something in his mouth. He tried to close it but couldn’t. It was a ring wedged between his teeth so he couldn’t bite down. His neck hurt because his head was forced backwards in an awkward angle but when he tried to move it forwards a sharp pain shot through his arms and his shoulders.

“How nice of you to finally join us, General”, someone said mockingly.

Hux opened his eyes and saw four stormtroopers standing around him. Fury shot through him. How dare they – but as soon as he tried to move the pain was back. The ring-gag in his mouth was connected to his wrists by a short chain. He couldn’t move his arms without breaking his neck.

“Look, it gets it”, one of the stormtoopers laughed and slapped Hux’s ass. “It’s a clever little whore we got here.”

There were no insignia or rank marks on any of their uniforms and they were keeping their helmets on, the voice modulators further keeping their identities secret. Hux tried to think of a way to get out of here but without the use of his voice or his hands that would be tricky. And he felt chains around his ankles as well. Whoever they were, they had planned this very well.

“Now that the slut’s finally awake can we get started?” A second stormtrooper complained. “I could already be balls deep in that tight little ass.”

“Who says you can go first?” 3rd asked.

“I called dibs”, 2nd replied and it sounded like he was grinning beneath that helmet. He moved out of Hux’s line of sight but just a moment later he felt gloved hands kneading his ass. 

“Go ahead”, 4th said, “Slut’s probably really loose from all the cocks he took up that ass to get promoted so quickly. I’m going to take his mouth.”

“Hey”, 3rd complained. “What about me.”

“Relax”, 1st put a hand on his arm. “Everyone gets a turn. We have all night. Sit down and enjoy the show.”

“Not everyone gets off by fucking someone else’s sloppy seconds”, 3rd replied but did as he was told.

Hux didn’t hear the end of their argument. Behind him he felt slick fingers probing at his entrance while in front of him 4th undid the codpiece from his armour and pulled his cock out of the slit in the clothing beneath the armour.

“You were wrong”, 2nd said as he pushed two fingers into Hux. “He’s as tight as a fucking virgin.”

“I find that hard to believe”, 4th scoffed. “Look at him. You’re trying to tell me no one tried to jump something this pretty before?” He grabbed Hux’s hair painfully hard and pushed the head of his cock through the ring gag into Hux’s mouth. Hux tried to bite down as hard as he could but the ring didn’t give in for even a millimetre.

“Look, the bitch’s trying to bite”, 4th jeered as he pushed deeper into Hux’ mouth until he hit the back of his throat. Hux started to gag but 4th pushed further relentlessly. Hux’s body shook as he gagged on the cock being shoved down his throat. He tried to pushed against it with his tongue to get it out but it was useless.

“Could you stop that for a bit?” 2nd complained. “I’m trying to loosen him up so I can get my dick in and you’re making him tighter. I don’t want to fuck a vice.”

“It’s not my fault the slut gets tight when choked”, 4th huffed but he did withdraw his cock enough that Hux could breathe again. His nostrils flared as he greedily sucked in the precious air and yet at the same time his own behaviour triggered a fresh wave of shame. He had never been so helpless before or being touched so intimately. 

“Hurry up”, 4th said to 2nd who withdrew his fingers and grabbed Hux’s hips in a tight grip. “He can take it.”

Hux’s scream was muffled by the cock in his mouth but it was still loud enough to be heard. The four stormtroopers laughed. “Barely got the head in and the slut is already screaming for more”,2nd said. “That’s one tight hole.”

“If it feels tight around your tiny cock maybe we did bag a virgin”, 3rd replied.

“Whore, if you think this hurts, you’re in for a ride later”, 1st bragged. Hux caught a glance of his cock and felt his chest tighten with fear. 1st was huge. He’d never be able to take that, not on either end.

“Guess our slut likes what it sees”, 4th grinned, grabbing Hux’s hair again. “Are you in so we can get on with this?” he asked 2nd impatiently.

“Yeah”, 2nd answered and slapped Hux’s ass. “As tight as it is now, it’ll be gaping by the time we’re done with this.” He reached around and wrapped a hand around Hux’s limp cock. Hux bucked to try to get him off but all that did was drive 2nd’s cock deeper into him. “You’re one eager little slut, aren’t you?” 2nd asked. He started to jerk Hux’s cock in the same rhythm as his thrusts, which were shallow but well timed with 4th’s. They had to have done this before.

Suddenly as 2nd tilted his hips slightly Hux felt a wave of pleasure run through his body. He had never felt like this before, hadn’t even thought it would be possible especially not in a situation like this. A shudder went through his whole body and even with the cock in his mouth his moan was well audible.

The stormtroopers laughed and 2nd kept fucking him at that angle, sending wave after wave of pleasure though his body. He didn’t want to feel like this but he had no choice and it seemed to him like they did this deliberately.

“Come for me, whore”, 2nd said and tightened his hand around Hux’s cock, which was hard and leaking. “I want to feel your tight little hole clench around me when you do.”

His body left him no choice, not with the amount of stimulation it received. Hux felt his cheeks burn with shame as his orgasm crashed through him and he could hear them laugh again.

2nd grabbed his hips and fucked him through his orgasm, not caring that 4th had his cock down Hux’s throat. Hux couldn’t breathe and neither of them seemed to care. Black spots started to dance in front of his eyes before 4th suddenly pulled back and he could take deep shuddering breath. He didn’t even care that something warm and wet his face and started to slide down.

Behind him 2nd was breathing harshly as he came, his fingers gripping Hux’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. He groaned as he came, the sound distorted by the helmet. Hux’s chest hit the floor painfully hard as 4th stepped away to watch the show.

“Give it to him, come on”, 3rd jeered.

“if the slut’s getting off on your tiny dick, he’ll be ruined by mine”, 1st grinned.

Hux felt the seed on his face drip down to his eyes and closed them. He was furious, anger burning deep inside of him as he wiggled his wrists to find a way to get free. The chains bit into his skin but he couldn’t care less. If he could only loosen them enough that he could slip a hand through…but the stormtroopers had thought about that of course. It was part of their training to bind prisoners so that they couldn’t escape. He had never anticipated that they would use their training to turn on a superior officer, on him.

2nd pulled out of him and Hux could feel the trail of come that dripped from his hole as he did. But as soon as 2nd was gone, the third stormtrooper who had complained about sloppy seconds, was behind him.

“Do you want his mouth?” 3rd asked first who shook his head.

“I’m going to need you boys warm him up for me”, he said and jerked his huge cock lazily. 

3rd didn’t bother to open Hux up with his fingers first. He pushed right in, eliciting a scream from Hux’s throat that came out more as a moan than anything else. His eyes bulged as 3rd pushed deeper and deeper. He was bigger than 2nd and the pain was worse than the last time around. Hux tried to breathe through it like he had learned in the academy but it didn’t help much.

“Fuck”, 3rd said when he was all the way in, “the whore sure is tight.”

“I told you he was a virgin”, 4th said. “Pay up.”

3rd was less focused than 2nd. His thrusts were erratic without any rhythm and is rough jerks of Hux’s cock did nothing but hurt. He didn’t last long either, to the amusement of his fellow stormtroopers.

“Never noticed you’re so eager to shoot”, 2nd said, nudging 3rd in the side.

“Our whore’s not impressed either”, 4th said. “Look, he’s still soft.”

“That was just to take off the edge”, 3rd defended himself as he pulled out. “Next time I’ll make him come so hard he’ll scream.”

“Wanna bet?” 4th asked.

“Fuck yes”, 3rd replied.

1st put him on his back, his head hanging over the edge of a storage unit so he wouldn’t break his neck. Then he knelt down between Hux’s spread legs. “Feels good, doesn’t it General?” He said and Hux knew that beneath his helmet he was grinning. “You’ve had this coming for a long time.” He added and twisted one of Hux’s nipples so roughly that Hux made a pained noise. “Now that my boys loosened your hole for me, we’re going to have some fun.”

He took Hux’s legs and pressed them against his chest, nearly folding Hux in half so that his hole was exposed. It was ridiculous that he would still be able to feel shame but he could feel his cheeks burning with how vulnerable and exposed this position made him feel.

Like 3rd 1st pushed right in and despite the fact that Hux had just taken two cocks in a row, he was still big enough to make him scream.

“That’s the noise a whore’s supposed to make”, 1st said as he pushed deeper and deeper until he was all the way in. “After I’m done two of you can use that hole at the same time.”

Hux’s stomach clenched. That was a joke, surely.

1st fucked him with deep, leisurely strokes that brushed against his prostrate every so often. His gloved hands caressed Hux’s body like a lover might have and soon enough Hux’s cock lay hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Told you the slut just needed a real cock to get hard again”, 1st said to 3rd teasingly.

“Fuck you”, 3rd replied.

4th crouched down in front of him, gloved hand caressing the taught line of his throat. “Would you mind?” He asked, raising his head to look at 1st.

“Be my guest.”

The angle made it a lot easier for 4th to push his cock down Hux’s throat. He adapted quickly to 1st’s rhythm, using the same deep, slow strokes as he pushed his cock in all the way to the root. Hux gagged and twisted, his chest rapidly rising and falling but in this position he was even more vulnerable than before. 

“Look how easily you take my shaft down your throat”, 4th said. “Is that how they made you General? It is, isn’t it? Explains why you’re so much better at taking cock than command.”

“Sluts crave a hard cock up their holes all the time”, 1st agreed. “I bet you fantasise a lot about getting pinned down over your console, stripped and fucked like the dirty little slut that you are. You’re just trying to hide what a submissive fucktoy you are by giving orders. But really you want to be used, you want to be humiliated and put in your place. And you want all those cocks that surround you every day. You want them in your mouth and in your ass, you want to be filled all the time.” 1st wrapped a hand around Hux’s cock. “And I know all that because you’re hard and leaking in my hand. If you didn’t enjoy this, you nasty whore, you wouldn’t get off on it.”

Hux came, his seed splattering against his stomach and chest, the undeniable truth to the outside world that he secretly wanted this. That it was only a result of the right stimulation wouldn’t matter if he ever brought this incident up. He had received pleasure from it and for most people that equalled consent.

„Fuck man“, 4th groaned ash kept up the deep hard thrusts into Hux’s throat. “That’s a much better use for that mouth than all those speeches.”

“Be careful he gets enough air”, 1st cautioned. “It’s no fun to fuck an unconscious whore.”

“You’d know”, 3rd said and slapped 1st on the back. Then he turned to 2nd. “Hey, wanna share him afterwards? I like the idea of fitting two cocks up his hole.”

Hux’s eyes widened. They couldn’t mean that.

“Sounds good”, 2nd replied. He was lounging against a storage unit and watching the show in front of him as if seeing a General being fucked by two stormtroopers was nothing unusual.

Like last time 4th pulled out just before he came, preferring to splash his come over Hux’s body instead of making him swallow it. To Hux’s surprise 1st pulled out as well even though he hadn’t come yet. Instead he waved at 2nd and 3rd. “Get your show on the road. I’m going to finish him off last.”

It took a great deal of manoeuvring and none of it too gently until they had Hux where they wanted him. 3rd lay down and forced Hux to ride him before 2nd pushed in from behind.

Hux screamed. He felt as if he was being split apart. Tears were falling from his eyes but he was too exhausted and in too much pain to care. But the pain wasn’t the worst. No the worst was the tiny bit of pleasure in the midst of it when with each stroke one of their cocks battered against his prostate. At some point he stopped being able to tell pain and pleasure apart. Even his screams weren’t purely screams anymore. He was keening too, keening for more but for more of what he couldn’t have said.

Suddenly 1st stood in front of him, his huge cock still hard and leaking. “We should tell the rest of the crew what an insatiable slut our general is”, He said, his hand twisted in Hux’s hair so that he could watch his face. “That he really just wants to be fucked all the time, no matter where is and who’s watching. That’d be good for morale.”

It shouldn’t have been possible and yet Hux came for a third time. The orgasm felt different, less a release and more like his body was trying to shut down from the overstimulation. He was trembling, shaking uncontrollably between them as his mind blanked out for a moment. But there was no bliss, no moment of relief here because 1st was pushing his cock through the ring into Hux’s mouth. And other than 4th he didn’t let up. He didn’t care that Hux couldn’t breathe, that consciousness was slipping away from him.

Maybe, hopefully Hux thought before he fainted, they’d let him die.

Of course they didn’t. When he came to it he was lying on his side on the ground, the muscles in his arms, back and neck so stiff he didn’t think he could move them even if he had been unchained.

“What are we going to do with our slut?” 3rd asked.

“Leave him here”, 1st decided. “Sooner or later someone’s going to find him. Maybe they’ll help themselves to one of his holes too.”

“We should make it a bit easier for them then”, 4th said and tied a piece of cloth around Hux’s eyes. “Till next time, whore.”

With that they walked out of the room and left him lying there. He didn’t know how long it had been until the door slid open again. He could hear someone stepping into the room. And finally a voice said, “Look what we got here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I like torturing Hux but since he's an evil, genocidal space nazi I don't feel too bad about it.
> 
> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
